


Stars and Stripes

by falsebravado



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsebravado/pseuds/falsebravado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on an anon Tumblr prompt:<br/>"How about some steve/bucky or stucky or wintercaptain or whatever they're calling it?"<br/>--<br/>Steve's pleasant dream is interrupted when he is awakened by the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Stripes

_"So apparently all you have to do is take some really risky life-altering serum and they’ll give you your own super secret bunker?  Christ, sign me up!"_

_Steve turns from where he was sitting at his desk and sees Bucky standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest._

_Steve smirks at him before responding.  ”It’s not **my**  bunker.  It’s the army’s… or Stark’s… I’m not actually sure.”_

_"Well, it’s still a private room on military soil.  That’s practically a suite at the Ritz.  I’m bunking with Dugan… and guess who’s stuck on the bottom."_

_Steve raises an eyebrow in response._

_"Not like that!"  Bucky laughs, rolling his eyes._

_There’s an awkward beat before Steve speaks again._ _"How long do we have?"_

  _Bucky glances down at his watch.  ”About half an hour.”  He takes a few steps into the room and nudges the door closed with his boot._

_"It’s never long enough," Steve replies, with a sigh.  "Can’t we just skip the briefing and say the hell with it?"_

_Bucky walks over to where Steve is seated beside his desk and stands between his legs.  ”Not a chance, Cap.  I worked my ass off to get you in this damn army and I will kill you if you go and get yourself kicked out.”_

_"Oh yeah?" Steve says, looking up.  "Is that a threat?"_

_Bucky leans down so their faces are merely inches apart.  ”It’s a goddamn promise, **sir.** ”_

_Steve grins and closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to Bucky’s waiting mouth.  He breathes in deeply; the familiar scent of allspice, rum and gun oil fills his nose.  They kiss for a long moment before Steve pulls back, slowly._

_"I don’t want to waste this," he explains, standing up.  He pushes Bucky gently back towards the bed.  "Thirty minutes is starting to feel like a luxury."_

_"There are a lot of demands on Captain America," Bucky says with a slight teasing note in his voice.  "Apparently I’m not the only one that wants him."_

_He reaches out and starts unbuttoning Steve’s green, button-down, army uniform shirt.  When he’s finished, he smooths his hands across the white t-shirt underneath and pushes the overshirt off of Steve’s shoulders.  He leans in and kisses him on the neck, just once, below his ear.  Steve hums quietly in response._

_"Mmm, I missed your mouth," Steve says, resting his hands on Bucky’s waist._

_"Well," Bucky replies, "let me reacquaint you, then."_

_He smiles at Steve and then lowers himself to his knees.  He unbuckles Steve’s belt and works at the button and zipper on his pants.  He lets them fall into a heap around his ankles as he presses a kiss to Steve’s hip bone through his plain white boxers._

_"Huh," Bucky says, "I thought there’d be stars and stripes."_

_Steve looks down and scowls, playfully.  ”Just goes to show you, underneath it all I’m still that plain, scrawny best friend you remember.”_

_Bucky pushes up the hem of Steve’s t-shirt to reveal the hard packed abs underneath.  ”Riiiight.  Sure you are.”  He tugs at Steve’s boxers and palms his cock, as if to illustrate his point further.  He glances up from Steve’s pelvis to meet his eyes._

_"Man, you really gotta hook me up with some of that serum."_

_—-_

Steve wakes with a start to a inky dark room, trying to jerk himself into a sitting position.  But the manacles that cut into his wrists and dig into his ankles force him to lay prone.  The dream dissolves bitterly from his mind, but the taste of Bucky’s lips lingers.

There’s an odd pressure on his hips and a burning in his chest.  Steve blinks rapidly, trying to adjust to his dark surroundings.  Finally, a figure starts to materialize above him.  The only light in the room, a thin slice of white at the bottom of a closed door, reflects icily off of a metal arm.  Finally the pressure at his pelvis makes sense - Bucky is straddling him, knees pressed to hip bones.

"Bucky…" Steve says.

"Stop calling me that," comes the reply.  It’s whisper quiet and painfully measured.  There’s another glint and Steve can see that Bucky is holding a knife in his good hand.  Its edge is sticky with blood.

"What are you-"

Bucky replies by pressing the blade to Steve’s chest and drawing it down in a straight line.  Steve clenches his jaw and a strangled moan claws up his throat.  Bucky lifts the knife and the pain subsides, slightly.  Steve tilts his neck forward as far as possible and sees the faint outline of a star drawn in blood and split flesh across his chest.

"Bucky, please," Steve pleads between labored breaths, "why?"

Bucky glances up to meet Steve’s eyes.

"I thought there should be stars and stripes."


End file.
